In some embodiments, this invention intersects the field of Master Data Management (MDM) and data warehousing. MDM focuses on data stewardship across disparate data sources, also known as feeds. Typically, the objective of MDM is to provide a single master file that consolidates information from those disparate feeds, eliminates inconsistencies, and ensures data quality. Typically, data warehousing is a technical approach one could use to implement MDM. Typically, data warehousing is a data aggregation and modeling technique whereby data is centralized, standardized and maintained in a single system. Typically, data warehousing includes dimensional analysis of data, including a temporal dimension. Traditionally, relational databases have been the storage mechanism of choice for large data warehouses. Typically, non-relational databases use a Distributed Hash Table (DHT) as their base data structure.